


Never Even A Hello

by AbelardTullus



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/F, Secret Crush, Short, Short One Shot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelardTullus/pseuds/AbelardTullus
Summary: It's hard to tell someone your feelings when you're terrified of how far above you they are.My first foray into writing in like... almost 2 years now? Hopefully it's good! The dragonborn here is intentionally vague so you can fill in with your own character!
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Brelyna Maryon
Kudos: 14





	Never Even A Hello

Brelyna held her fists tight.

The nature of Skyrim was that it was always cold, never warm, even in vast tundra’s, and crowded cities, there would be the feeling of freezing leeches nibbling upon her grey skin. But in the college, the permeating magicka, the energies within, felt warm upon her bare hands. She sat within the Hall of the Elements, the well of mana pulsed gently within the centre of the room, filling the room with a gentle blue hue. As the well pulsed, her heart did beat faster, as the new archmage was to be coronated, her classmates beside her, stern and with a tinge of jealousy, as the student that joined with them was proclaimed to be the headmaster of their education.

Justified in some sense, she saved us all from the meddling and envious Thalmor agent placed among them, but then again did she feel that cold wind gnawing at her, as she too felt the bite of jealousy, but not for their classmates ascent, but that she hadn’t followed her sooner. Even when Tolfdir, master wizard, crowned her with the signature circlet of an archmage, a symbol of status, something the nords seemed to hold close to themselves. Symbolism.

Where Brelyna came from, symbolism was naïve, to see the world and things as something they were not, to have deep faith in that which men would force into existence, regardless of whatever harm it could cause. Yet the polished jewels seemed to fit in a way it could no other but her. She wore a symbol, something she grew up being taught to despise, and yet she clutched her fists harder, digging her fingernails into the palm of her hand.

When it was fit snugly around her head, tightened around her soft hair, she turned to the audience, every staff member, every student, even the Jarl had attended (however that was managed). She practically radiated her newfound stature, her position above all else, and she felt as the distance between who was once her classmate grew further and further, and her eyes tightened at the thought they might never even get to say hello.

* * *

She returned to her quarters, sitting hard upon the bed she had tended to for merely a year now.

A year?

Was that how long this had all been?

365 days around the sun, the very object that radiated magicka upon all of creation.

A year.

Never a hello.

Never a brief request.

Never even brushing past each other in the dormitories.

Her eyes finally began loosening, and the tears truly did well up, as her whole body shook, tremors racing through her limbs, and the tightness of her fists finally broke through her palm, and the drips of blood felt the way around the end of her fingers. She quickly loosened them, tending to them with a simple healing smell, stroking the palm of her left hand with the soft fingers of her right.

The pattern was simple, and at this point she was attuned to the use of restoration thanks to Mrs. Marence’s classes, while strict, she was certainly effective in her teaching methods, it was something she dearly needed education on. She carried on her treatment, watching the small bleeding injury seal up, as the magic within her hand seemed to suture and clean what was once an open wound. Yet she couldn’t keep an idea out of her head. Of… her, carefully using her tender fingers upon her skin, calming her through all her softest spots.

She heard the doors of the dormitories open up, Tolfdir discussing moving personal items to the archmage’s new quarters, and offering to use his skill to move it all up, before taking the chance again to thank her for saving the college, and maybe even Nirn itself.

Brelyna bit her lip, she felt horrible to think it, but escaping from her family felt like one escape, but she never truly felt… _saved_ , and a part of her felt that she may have been the one to do it. Yet she was just one person, and what could she even save her from? What did she need saving from aside from herself? While her head span in circles of selfishness and guilt… outside she finally spoke, telling the master wizard that his offer was appreciated, but she was more than capable of doing it herself.

Yet finally her legs quivered, and the bewitched dunmer girl finally sprung to action, swinging the doors of her dorm open, “Archmage! I can help!”.

The dorm fell quiet.

Tolfdir glared briefly, and almost launched himself into a speech about responsibility and care for the ancient halls.

Then she stepped forward, Tolfdir held himself back and looked to the archmage. And Brelyna’s heart stopped.

“Thank you Brelyna, that’s very sweet of you”.

A dunmer was not known to blush. Let alone be flushed. Yet her shyness flooded back to her, and then she collapsed.

* * *

When she woke up, she felt the softness of a bed, and stretched in it, getting herself comfy. Until it struck that this wasn’t her bed. And what happened before she fainted came ringing back into her head. _Oh, gods this wasn’t her bed._

She clutched her head, and rose quickly, looking around the room. This place was… wide, this was still undoubtedly the college, but the place itself was… larger than she had seen thus far, she’d explored the college grounds very little, especially not the dormitories of the staff, perhaps this was it? Did Tolfdir take her to his own room? Her mind quickly jumped to conclusions if the old man wasn’t quite so innocent as he seemed, but that was raced to its conclusion when she heard footsteps around the corner.

She gathered herself upon the bed, her fingers tingling with electrical power. Could she even take Tolfdir? The old man was powerful and wise, she had no idea how much experience he had, certainly plenty of it, but was anything her family taught her going to come in handy? They were master wizards themselves, a long line of them, and while she’d escaped them, she prayed to herself that their powers would lend themselves to her should it come to such a battle.

“Oh, thank the gods you’re up” the Arch-mage spoke relieved. She was carrying a bowl of what looked like water, but it seemed to sparkle gently, as hues of gentle blues and greens swirled within, making beautiful shades of teal. She sat next to Brelyna, who felt more tense than before. “I just whipped up this solution, it should take care of any pains” she softly spoke, swirling the water around with a silver spoon “do you mind if I pull back your hood?”.

The elf stopped her body from shivering violently and nodded shakily. She giggled, oh gods she giggled so sweetly, “You don’t have to be so nervous; I promise I don’t bite”. Brelyna blushed harder.

Her hands felt the edges of her hood, pulling it over to reveal the dark and wavy hair beneath, she worried far too deeply if she was ready to be seen like this. Her fingers swirling around the solution, wetting her fingers, and lightly rubbed it into the back of her head. The dunmer’s shivering increased tenfold, and once again her fists tightened, she felt like such a fool, she felt like she was being coddled, she felt like she had wasted too many years, too many opportunities, too many-

The cold.

The coldness of Skyrim.

Seemed to wash away.

As her hand became intertwined.

Warmth filled her every cell.

She opened her mouth to breathe, as her whole body loosened up, she had never felt so free in her life, like every weight was lifted at once. “You have lovely hair”.

Brelyna’s head slowly turned, as her eyes met the arch-mage's, her classmate, her… interest. Her lips trembled. She could feel her fingers still rubbing into the back of her head gently, but it was like it was guiding her… closer. Her eyes were so outstandingly gorgeous, glistening and bright, the deepest jewels. Her heartbeat grew faster, her parted lips hadn’t felt lighter. When finally, she could feel another heartbeat.

The moment felt impossible. Dreamlike. She couldn’t question it was a dream. She didn’t want to believe it was a falsehood.

But when she pulled back, and her eyes opened, she had never felt softer. Her heart settled and her body gave into the trance. She saw her soft face, the gentle shape that she had been enamoured with for so long, looking deeply back into her own.

Her hand guided itself to the woman’s body, placing itself against her chest, to bring herself closer again for a second attempt, she wanted more. That’s all she needed to feel real again.

“Brelyna…”, her heart spiked, stabbed with fright. A smile drew across her sweet face, as she shed a tear of relief that needed freedom the most, “I’ve always loved you”.

Then her heart exploded with more joy than any firework, more than anything she had ever felt before. “I love you too”.


End file.
